


Bring Him Home, Colonel

by MsGordo_Writings



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, First Time, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGordo_Writings/pseuds/MsGordo_Writings
Summary: Everyone’s had enough of life without Jonas and Jack’s just the man to bring him back.
Relationships: Jack O'Neill/Jonas Quinn
Kudos: 6





	Bring Him Home, Colonel

**Author's Note:**

> These are the writings of [ MsGordo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipplemine/profile), posted here with the author's express permission in order to preserve them from Yahoo Groups. If I have missed any tags or warnings, please feel free to let me know.

**Title: Bring Him Home, Colonel**

**Author: Karen**

**Rating: NC17**

**Pairing: Jack/Jonas**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, not a one.**

**Spoilers: Set sometime after Season 7, so probably, but I don’t think I mention anything specific.**

**Category: Humour, Angst, Romance, First Time, Jack POV**

**Synopsis: Everyone’s had enough of life without Jonas and Jack’s just the man to bring him back.**

**A/N: This is my first Jonas fic, my first slash fic in the Stargate fandom and my first fic with Jack as part of the main focus of the story. ::grins:: It’s a first for everyone!**

  
  


Y’know, I’ve seen some weird stuff in my time. Carter before she puts her face on in the mornings, Daniel before coffee, even Teal’c *really* annoyed when Star Wars: Attack Of The Clones finished with just a kiss and Padme and Anakin didn’t get jiggy on screen; but I’ve never seen an entire military base sulk like the SGC when Jonas Quinn stepped through the Stargate and left us to return to his own planet. I mean, seriously, it’s not like anyone but his team should have been affected by his leaving. Ok, the marines used to hang around with him on base a lot when we were on downtime, and the General kinda had a thing for Jonas and those sweet little cookies he used to make so they were warm with his mid-morning cup of coffee but other than that no one should really care. But they do.

Frasier and her nurses have been terrifying the life out of anyone that steps foot in their Infirmary and plugging butts with needles like there’s no tomorrow. The Gateroom techs have shortened the ramp to the Stargate twice this month without telling us and I swear they were trying to get me with the damn whooshy thing before we shipped out on our last mission. The commissary staff has stocked nothing but bananas and vanilla ice cream as dessert for the last six months and just glare at me and threaten to go on strike if I ask for something else. Even Thor’s getting mean. There must have been *someway* he could tell I was on the john the last time he beamed my ass up to a ship full of little grey aliens. And there’s no way I’m believing the Roswell refugee when he tells me the picture of me sprawled ass bare on the floor of his ship clutching a copy of ‘Military Men’ and giving a somewhat unorthodox salute of my own ended up in the clutches of Yu and Anubis’ armies by accident. I tell ya, something weird is definitely going on.

On the upside, it’s not just me that seems to be suffering. SG1 seems to have gone from being the main team on base to the geeks hanging out by the fridge at a party you wouldn’t talk to if your life and the fate of the planet rested on it. Sam’s scientists won’t do anything but mutter long and complex codes at twice the speed of light and in a really, really small whisper when she tries to talk to them, Teal’c can’t find anyone to spar with and someone keeps letting all the sawdust out of his favourite punching bag and poor Daniel has gone from being prodigal descended being that was welcomed back with open arms to being-most-likely-to-be-knocked-unconcious-before-he-sets-foot-out-of-his-office-door-in-the-morning. I’m not kidding. He’s ended up in the Infirmary unconscious four times in the last eight weeks and the last time he didn’t even make it up from his desk before a rock on his shelf mysteriously jumped off and clocked him round the head. Which is why I called this meeting.

The four of us are sitting morosely in my office and trying to figure out when things started to go wrong for all of us without actually *saying* it. That moment when that smile shone on us for the last time and then he disappeared through the event horizon. For cryin’ out loud, he was only here a year and he’s got people who have been like family to each other for nearly a decade moping around like someone shot their favourite puppy.

Carter’s staring into her coffee cup and blinking those baby blues as she waits for someone else to speak. Teal’c is glaring at the wall and pouting like no Jaffa has pouted before and Daniel is nursing the latest lump on his head with an ice pack and trying not to put too much pressure on his butt from Janet’s latest assault with a needle. I grind my teeth and realise that it’s going to be up to me to say it. “We’re gonna have to go get him back.” Three pairs of eyes turn in my direction and stare at me waiting for me to continue. “We can’t just leave him out there. Nobody gets left behind, right?”

“Technically, sir, he did the leaving.” Carter bites her lip and looks like she’s gonna burst into tears. “He walked away from us.”

“He was most eager to return to his own people, O’Neill.” Teal’c looks like he’s going to join Carter and his eyebrows are working overtime as he fights not to break down. “I do not believe he would wish to come back to Earth.”

“*We’re* his own people!” Ok, so my frustrated shout sounded a little more passionate than I intended but it got their attention. “Those freaks never appreciated him like we do.”

Daniel heaved a sigh. “I didn’t even really know him and I can’t seem to get him out of my head. Even in my lab I can feel him everywhere I turn.” He turned those puppy dog eyes on me. “That desk wasn’t made for one person, Jack.”

“I *know*!” I throw up my hands and manage to resist adding that neither is my bed. Barely. “But what are we gonna do about it?” I watch as the three of them exchange glances and then look back at me. “What?”

“We could go after him.” Carter’s eyes are shining hopefully at me for the first time in what feel like forever. “We could go to the planet and explain how things are.”

I snort. “What, that our own people seem intent on making our lives as uncomfortable as they can and that Daniel needs 24/7 protection from Teal’c just to make sure he makes it through the day conscious?” I snort again. “Yeah, remind me why he’d care?”

“He’d be concerned, Colonel.” Sam’s eyes shimmered warningly with tears once again. “That’s how Jonas is.” She gasps and claps a hand over her mouth as she utters the name we haven’t spoken in the six months he’s been gone and it suddenly makes all the emotions and unspoken thoughts in the my office flesh. Jonas. The one thing we all want and the one thing none of us have. And it all seems incredibly simple now.

I reach for my phone and dial Hammond’s number. “General, permission to ship out in an hour?” I grin at my team as I answer the General’s startled question and they grin back. “We’re going to Kelowna, sir. Those anthropologist-framing-weasels have something of ours and we want it back. Yessir, we’re bringing him home.”

****************************

To say the people of Kelowna, or Laryngitis, or whatever the hell they’re calling themselves this week were under whelmed to see us was putting it mildly. We’d burst through the Stargate a team on a mission and it was only due to the fact that Teal’c kept growling at the losers that tried to block us searching for Jonas that we made it out of the conference room they tried to keep us in and into the main hub of their community. That, and Daniel yelling at anyone that would listen that he absolutely *promised* not to shoot his way through any windows and die from radiation poisoning this time around. The four of us stomped towards the last office we knew for certain Jonas had occupied only to find when we burst through the door that it was now housing a squeaking little man with a bad toupee. Definitely not the missing member of our team with green eyes and an ass that could crack walnuts.

Carter narrowed her eyes at the little guy that was trying to crawl under his desk to get away from us and Daniel stepped forward to boot his wriggling butt. “Where’s Jonas?”

“I don’t know who you mean!” The owner of the voice managed to shuffle forwards another couple of inches before Teal’c lost patience and hauled him out by his ankles. Carter flipped the guy over and activated her zat. “Tell us where we can find him or I’m going to shoot you.” 

“My God!” We all turned as another voice sounded from the door and glared at the unfamiliar man staring in horror at us. “What are you people *doing*?”

“We are endeavouring to locate JonasQuinn.” Teal’c did the whole ex-First Prime thing that always works so well in these circumstances. “You will tell us where to find him.”

“I will not!” The guy obviously has a death wish. “You will leave this planet immediately or I will have you taken in custody and have you removed to a holding facility.”

“You will tell us where to find him.” Teal’c takes a step forward and flexes his very impressive biceps. “You will tell us now.” 

“He’s not known for his patience.” Daniel smiled apologetically over Teal’c’s brawny shoulder and nodded knowingly at the shocked man. “You’d better tell us where Jonas is.”

“Yeah.” I joined my buddies and tried to ignore my racing heart. “I’m down one geek and I don’t like it.” I watched as the poor guy took in the four of us, armed and manic, and then grinned as all the fight went out of him. Sweet.

******************************** 

When Jonas is shoved into the conference room and then the door is slammed shut behind him he looks a little confused. He blinked at the vibrating wood for a minute and then turned to look warily around him to see what all the fuss is about. He froze as he saw the four of us lined up grinning like idiots at him and his normally smiling eyes widened with shock as he took a hasty step back and pressed himself up against the door before starting to shout for help. Huh. Well *that* was unexpected.

“Jonas, it’s us!” Sam hurried towards him with a hands outstretched and pulls off her baseball cap as though that would make it easier for him to remember her. I roll my eyes. Geez, Carter, photographic memory there. Remember that do you?

“HEEELLLPP!” Jonas goes pale as Sam reaches him and dodges her reaching hands to make for the safety of the other side of the conference table. “Raise the alarm!”

“Sir, do something!” Sam turns to me and widens her eyes imploringly. “Help me.”

“Er, Jonas?” I raise my hands non-threateningly and try to smile at the object of my nightly fantasises for the last year or so, now currently frothing at the mouth and trying to break the leg off a chair for use as an impromptu weapon. “You ok, buddy?”

“Stay back!” Jonas gives up on his chair leg and just brandishes the whole thing at me. “You just stay back. I don’t know who you people are but you just stay the hell away from me!”

Daniel wraps his arms around himself in reaction to Jonas’ distress and rocks uncertainly on the balls of his feet. “Jack, they did something to his mind. He can’t remember us.” He bites his lip and repeats himself worriedly. “They did something to him.”

“JonasQuinn, do you not know us?” Teal’c’s voice is rough with emotion as he tries to placate the trembling Kelowran. “Do you not remember our faces?”

“Of course I know your faces.” Jonas glares at us and grips his chair tighter. “But I don’t know *you*. Whoever you are and whatever you want, you’d better hope Colonel O’Neill doesn’t find out you’ve been pretending to be him and his team. He really hates that.” The chair was lifted higher as Jonas stuck out his chin. “And I’m not going to tell you anything about the SGC so you better just kill me now!”

O-kaaay. Think I’m seeing the problem here. “Jonas, it’s us; the *real* us. You dope.” Hey, the kid maybe hot and the unknowing owner of a piece of every heart at the SGC but that doesn’t mean he can’t be an utter ass at times. “Put the goddamn chair down.” Jonas narrowed his eyes and before I could even draw breath to shout, heaved the damn chair straight at me. 

“JONAS!” Sam’s shocked shout echoed through the room but thankfully Daniel and Teal’c were quicker off the mark than my 2IC and both shot around the end of the table to crash into Jonas as he turned to flee and took him to the floor.

I picked myself up from where I had flung myself to safety when Jonas had decided hurling a chair at me was the way to go and slid across the table to where Daniel and Teal’c had a wild-eyed Jonas pinned to the floor as he cursed and shouted at them. 

Barely taking a moment to appreciate the picture he made all flushed and helpless on the floor, I jumped off the table and crouched down at his side. “Jonas, it’s ok.” I felt my heart clench at the look of fearful anger in his eyes and reached out to lay a hand comfortingly on his stomach. “Calm down, pal. We’re not going to hurt you; it’s us.”

“Get OFF me!” Jonas bucks and writhes against the hands holding him down and the hem of his tunic rides up just enough to flash a glimpse of pale, taut belly. “Leave me alone!” Christ, that kid has some moves. Ok, Jack, focus on calming him down and not sending him into a complete meltdown when you jump his struggling bones.

“Jonas, we’re not clones or anything like that.” I force my eyes from his bared stomach and back up to his face. “It’s really us. We just want to talk.” He finally stops struggling against Daniel and Teal’c and stares at me with dark suspicion. I try to smile. “C’mon kid, you know your Colonel, right?”

Apparently not, Jonas looks even more suspicious and then stares with narrowed eyes at Teal’c holding down his legs and Daniel trapping his arms. “Let me up.” His eyes dart awkwardly to focus behind him as Sam joins us and he licks his lips nervously. “I won’t fight anymore, I promise. I’ll listen to what you have to say.”

It was that pink tongue that darted out to moisten the dull rose of his lower lip that did it, I swear. Nothing else could have distracted me enough to nod at Teal’c and Daniel to release him and forget that Jonas Quinn had managed quite nicely as a member of SG1 for a year AND withstood torture at the hands of Anubis all by himself without any help from his team, thank you very much. He didn’t even waste the time to draw a breath as he rolled to his feet and barrelled through Daniel and Sam in a desperate bid for the door and his freedom. 

And I will deny any and all accusations that the only reason I reacted so quickly was because all I saw was the ass that had been the star of the majority of my fantasies fast disappearing into the distance. I’m a Special Forces operative, a finely honed weapon of superb cunning and skill that….Oh, who the hell am I kidding? It was the ass.

He got a hand on the door handle before I crashed into him and pinned him up against the door with a grunt of surprise. I grabbed for a flailing arm and pressed it tightly against his lower back as my other arm snaked around his throat and pulled him back against me. “Will you quit doing that!” I feel a sudden surge of blood to my groin as his ass bucks futilely against me, and mentally thwap myself around the head. Now is not the time, Jack. “Jonas, it’s really me.”

He suddenly sagged in my arms and his head tilted forward until he hit the door with a despairing thump. “Stop saying that.” The happy, confident voice I remembered is reduced to a broken whisper as the last of the fight drained out of him. “Just stop it.”

My fingers flex around his slack wrist and then I release him to turn him around and press him up against the door with my hands firmly gripping his shoulders to keep him in place. “Jonas…” I catch my breath at the utter misery in his green eyes and take one hand off his shoulder to hold his chin as he tried to turn his head away. “Why won’t you believe me?” I’m peripherally aware of the rest of the team behind me, but I can’t seem to stop myself from forgetting this is on behalf of all of us and not just between Jonas and me. “It’s me. Jack.”

I can feel the muscles under his skin work as he tried to shake his head within my grasp and the fine trembling of reaction to being trapped and scared without anyone to help him. “The Colonel wouldn’t be here. They don’t need me anymore, so you’re wasting your time.” His eyes are still defiant even as they shine with fear as he makes himself meet my probing gaze. “They aren’t coming back, they let me go.”

So this is what it’s like to feel your heart shatter. Huh. Not as much fun as they make it sound in all the books. I tighten my hold on his chin as he tries once again to free himself and lick my suddenly dry lips. “No we didn’t.” The hand left on his shoulder moves to cup the back of his neck as my voice drops to a whisper meant only to be shared by the two of us. “And we never, ever will.”

******************************

“Welcome back SG1.” The familiar voice echoes through the gate room as we hit the ramp and then the entire place erupts in cheers as the people gathered there recognise the fifth figure with us. General Hammond’s face stretches in a grin and he bounds up the ramp like a man of thirty to gather the stunned Jonas in a bear hug and lift him off his feet. “Welcome home, son.”

“General?” Jonas’ eyes are bugging out in his head from a combination of shock and lack of oxygen as the General’s arms tighten around him. He stares at the grinning marines who are doing a victory dance over their discarded weapons on the floor and then up at the control room where Siler and the other techs are whooping and hollering like lunatics as they wave down to us. “What’s going on?”

“We’re happy you’re back.” Janet Frasier bats impatiently at Hammond until he drops our boy and then pulls him into a tight embrace of her own. “The whole base is going nuts.” She squeezes him one last time and then steps back to look him over with a gimlet eye. “You look thin. Have you been eating properly?” Without giving him a chance to answer she takes one of his hands in hers and begins to pull him down the ramp. “Hasn’t anyone been looking after you?” 

Jonas looks back at us in confusion as he’s swamped by a hoard of marines all intent on clapping him on the back in welcome and he nearly goes down under a sea of excited jarheads. Fortunately Janet is still the most terrifying munchkin this side of the rainbow and a few sharp words has them all falling back to form a loose honour guard around them as she leads Jonas out of the room and to the Infirmary where he’s booked in for a serious over-due amount of coddling from the nurses. The last glimpse we have of him is a nervous look over his shoulder as the hollering marines and Janet sweep him away.

I turn to Carter. “Get up to the control room and lock out that damn planet’s address from the computer.” The words are barely out of my mouth before she’s nodding and running from the room like Apophis has just risen from the dead behind her. Again. “Daniel, Teal’c, take his bag down to the Infirmary and watch him. He still looks a little freaked.” They nod and head out without another word and then I turn to General Hammond. “Sir, we need to talk. Now.”

********************************* 

When I finally make the Infirmary thirty minutes later, having only just managed to persuade the good General not to sent through a big ol’ nuke to Jonas’ former planet, it’s to see Jonas looking around him in bemusement as the nurses practically hula their way around the room as they perform their duties and the rest of my team lined up on the cot opposite him grinning so widely it’s a wonder the tops of their heads don’t fall clean off. Janet is standing in front of Jonas waving her little pen light in his eyes and speaking in a low voice as she asks him a few questions in between urging him to eat something off the tray that’s been sent up from the commissary and placed within tempting reach. Jonas gives a ghost of his former smile as I bowl up and stand at the foot of the bed and then he jumps as Janet turns and nearly bites my head clean off. “Colonel O’Neill, a word?” She pats Jonas gently on his arm to reassure him. “You stay right here and try and eat something, ok? The nurses are right here if you need anything.” She shoots him a soft smile and then glares at my team and me. “My office. Now!” Goddamn that woman is scary.

She waits until we all shuffle through the door and then slams the door shut so hard I swear the windows nearly fall out of their frames. “What the hell has been done to him? He’s barely able to look me in the eye and he hasn’t smiled properly once since you brought him back. So help me, Jack, if you’ve done something to…”

“Hey, it wasn’t me!” I waved my hands defensively in the air and took a prudent step back in case she got any funny ideas about whipping out an extra big and blunt needle. “It was those damn freaks on that looney tunes planet of his.”

“It’s true, Janet.” Sam’s eyes were wide with upset and sincerity as she stepped in front of me. “They did something to him when he first went back and all the times we sent messages and stuff through the Stargate to him and we thought he replied, it wasn’t him. He never saw them and just thought we’d abandoned him.”

Janet blanched and then her eyes narrowed dangerously. “Do you know what was done to him and who did it?”

“Indeed.” Teal’c bobbed his head in that cool way he has and took over the conversation. “I spent a most instructive few minutes with the man that was JonasQuinn’s direct supervisor and he informed me that when JonasQuinn submitted to a medical evaluation upon his return to his own world the doctors who cared for him implanted a device to confuse his memory and take knowledge of his time with us from him. The leaders on his planet were not lying when they said he was needed to further relations between the opposing nations but they were never intending to use our friend for his diplomatic skills. JonasQuinn was required for the knowledge of the many different races that have allied themselves with us and the newly united planet was biding it’s time before it started to send out it’s own travellers through their Stargate and use our knowledge to their gain.”

“Oh God.” Janet looked like she was going to throw up. “He thought we’d forgotten him?”

“They implanted false memories in his head and made him think that we’d forced him to go back there because we didn’t need him anymore.” Daniel was looking even rockier on his feet than Janet and I mentally prepared myself to catch him if he looked like he was going to topple over. “Then they made him believe we’d parted on bad terms and he couldn’t return to Earth even if he wanted too. When we showed up he thought we’d been sent by one of our enemies and that we were clones of ourselves or something. He was terrified.”

Janet stared at Daniel in silence for a moment and then turned to Teal’c. “I take it the man you spoke to is in dire need of medical attention?” Her lip curled as Teal’c nodded. “Good.”

Teal’c nodded his head again. “Indeed. Although, regrettably, not as much as I would like. When we discovered their deception we wished only to remove our friend from more harm and return him to his home.”

“Right.” Janet’s foot tapped an angry tattoo on the floor and she folded her arms as she stared into space. “Well the first thing we need to do is get that thing out of him. Sam, any ideas what exactly I’m dealing with here?”

Sam nodded and dug in her pants’ pocket and handed over the paper she had scribbled information down on whilst myself and Teal’c had stood over the doctor that had performed the procedure on Jonas in the first place. I repressed a quick shudder of fury as I pictured once again the look of betrayal on my boy’s face as he learned of what had been done to him by his own people and promised myself a collect call to my good buddy Thor the minute I had a chance. I knew an entire planet that needed a good ass kicking and fortunately I also knew the exact little grey aliens for the job. “Ok, this should be fairly simple.” Janet’s voice brought my attention back to her and she nodded to all of us as she turned to the door. “I don’t think he’s managed to eat anything since he came back so I can prep him right away for surgery. You can wait in the Infirmary for him. Sam, I need you with me for this one.”

I grinned as she swept out with Carter hot on her heels and felt the tightness in my chest ease slightly as I watched the familiar sight of my two favourite women in the galaxy once again prepare to put it to rights. Daniel and Teal’c both looked at me and I shrugged. “Let ‘em do what they gotta do, boys. I say we go find a few things to cheer our boy up when he comes round.”

*********************************

It took nearly twelve hours before I got to see Jonas smile like he used to. The surgery was over pretty quickly and almost before we knew it he’d been returned to the Infirmary and tucked up into bed with a peaceful look on his face, a thick white bandage around his head and the rest of us arranged in chairs around the cot. None of us could sleep but on the upside we all got to enjoy the feeling of once again being the saviours of the world, or our little corner of it anyway, when a steady stream of visitors dropped by to bring stuff for our lost lamb. 

Everyone that came through the door was in a party mood and Janet, once more a happy camper when she’d got the memory doodad out of Jonas’ head and ground it into the floor under her foot, relaxed her normally strict rules and allowed people to come and go as they pleased as long as no one disturbed her patient. By the time Jonas began to stir he was surrounded by piles of fruit, books, Gameboys, magazines and no less than thirty-eight freshly sterilised balloons bopped about above his bed. I jumped up from my chair the minute I heard the first quiet mumble from the focus of all our attentions and reached for his arm lying slack on the blankets. “Jonas? Can you hear me?”

I held my breath as he fought to open his eyes and Janet appeared over the other side of the bed to check his vitals as he woke up. Jonas moaned again and tried to move the arm I was holding. “Hurts…”

I’d let go of him before I realised that he meant his head and not my touch on his skin. “I know, kid. You ok?” 

I could hear the blood pounding in my ears as I watched him lick his dry lips and then blearily try to focus on me. “’Nel?”

“Yeah, it’s me. You’re at the SGC, Jonas. We came and got you, remember?” My hand was reaching out to brush a lock of hair from his forehead before I even realised I was doing it. “You’re back home.”

His face creased with confusion as his eyes tried to stay fixed on my face. “When did I leave?” His eyes drifted over my shoulder and got even more confused when he saw the rest of the team. “Hey, guys.”

Janet shook her head at me in warning as I opened my mouth to start yelling in panic and leaned into Jonas’ field of vision. “Hi Jonas, don’t worry about anything now, just go back to sleep and get some rest.” She patted his cheek lightly as he tried to nod and then pulled his blankets further up his chest. “We’re all right here and you’re quite safe.”

“’K.” Jonas’ eyes drifted closed and then opened again uncertainly. “I don’t understand what’s happening.” He turned his head painfully and looked at me. “Is everything ok, sir?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine, Jonas. Get some sleep.” I squeezed his arm again and then froze as a genuine wide, beaming Jonas Quinn smile spread across his face and he closed his eyes trustingly and slipped away again. I could hear Carter sniffle back tears behind me but couldn’t make myself move until I was sure I wouldn’t be joining her. Did I mention I was allergic to the stuff they used to clean the floor in the Infirmary? Scout’s honour.

********************************

It was party time at the SGC over the next three days. Even though the team and I barely moved from the Infirmary except to shower and change we could tell the mood towards us had improved dramatically since we’d brought Jonas back. The commissary staff fell over themselves to provide all our favourite foods as we kept up our bedside vigil and even Thor dropped by to let us know that the problem with Kelowna had been taken care of and to wish Jonas well as he sat grinning around himself in his bed.

It had taken nearly a day before he was properly coherent but once he was, and the whole memory gadget thing had been sorted out, we couldn’t shut him up. He wanted to know everything that he’d missed while he’d been away and insisted on showing us all each and every gift that was laid adoringly at his feet by his SGC fan club in great, and mind-numbing, detail. But no one cared. Everyone was happy. Scratch that, everyone was delirious. Carter was cock-a-hoop that she had her research buddy back, Daniel was like a dog with two tails that he finally had someone he couldn’t bore into a coma with one of his long-winded lectures on some ugly scribblings on a bit of old rock and Teal’c was seen to nearly crack a smile. Twice! 

Janet had stayed on base to monitor her star patient personally and shamelessly neglected everyone else unless they were in mortal danger in favour of hovering over Jonas and grinning stupidly at him as he tucked into a seemingly never ending stream of delicacies supplied by the staff in the commissary. And I know for a fact that when Jonas had trouble sleeping the second night he was home and muttered something about the chow mien from his favourite take out in the heart of Colorado Springs, Lou Ferreti mobilised his entire team to go and wake the owner and persuade him that a national emergency required him to make up a bucket of the stuff at two thirty in the morning. And they just grinned when they got back to the mountain and found Jonas finally fast asleep and completely unaware that some poor Chinese guy had just had the bejesus scared out of him by four heavily armed men because an alien had a yen for some noodles.

I’d only left Jonas twice since he’d come back from his surgery and then only because I didn’t want him knowing what I was up to until I was sure everything was in place for what I wanted. On the evening of the third day Janet took me aside and told me that there was no real medical reason that Jonas needed to stay under twenty four hour medical care and that she thought he might benefit from being cared for in a more comfortable environment. Like a home. Then she fixed me with the steely look in she gets when I know there’s big needles and a latex glove on the horizon and yanked me down to her eye level. “So unless you want my whole hand up your ass at your next physical and a needle alongside it that I’ve borrowed from the nearest bovine specialist, I suggest you go out there to that boy and offer him a home to go to. Got it?” She sniffed at my startled nod and released me with a shove. “Good. Now get gone, flyboy, and make him happy.”

I shot a last incredulous look over my shoulder as I left her office and then headed slowly down to Jonas’ bed where Teal’c and Daniel were playing a quiet game of chess while Sam and Jonas were going into raptures of some shiny bit of metal that Jacob had sent through the gate that morning. I took a moment to watch them as they sat so close together, sending a small prayer of thanks on its way that we were all finally back together again, and then clapped my hands together lightly. “Ok, campers, that’s it for now. I need to speak to Jonas and you all need to go and pretend that you actually do some work around this joint.” I started flapping my hands at their unwilling faces. “Scoot, scoot!”

I pretended not to see the flicker of worry on Jonas’ face as he watched the team mooch reluctantly from the room and I caught hold of the curtain hanging at the head of the bed to draw it around us and create the illusion of privacy. I opted to perch on the side of his bed rather than sit down on one of the abandoned chairs and folded my arms across my chest to grin at him reassuringly. After a slight hesitation he smiled back. “Ok there, Jonas?”

“Yes, I’m very well thank you, Colonel.” His eyes lost some of their happy glow as he waited for me to say something else and he started to chew on his bottom lip unconsciously. Meanwhile, I made a conscious effort not to lean forward and join him in the feast with my own mouth. First things first, Jack.

“Don’t look so worried, I just need to run something past you.” I unfolded my arms and allowed myself the small pleasure of patting his arm soothingly. “The Doc says you can be released tomorrow. Start getting around a bit.” A lump formed in my throat as the happy light came back on in his eyes and he stopped chewing at his lip to smile at me in delight. “Nothing too exhausting, but you can at least start wearing pants again.”

“Can I have my old room back?” All worries forgotten, Jonas leaned forward and clutched at my arm in excitement. “Or if someone else has it, can I get a new one? Maybe near mine and Daniel’s office. He says that…”

I held up a hand to silence him and grinned as he obediently shut up. “That’s kinda what I wanted to talk to you about. You remember that the rest of us live off base, right? Even Teal’c bunks with Daniel now.” Some of the light died in Jonas’ eyes and he nodded warily. “And none of us really want to leave you here on your own. We’ve all talked about it and it might look kind of funny if you shacked up with Carter and there’s only two bedrooms at Daniel and Teal’c’s place so I thought when you got out of here tomorrow you might want to come home with me. If you want.”

Well, whatever he wasn’t expecting me to say, it certainly wasn’t that. His eyes look like saucers in his face and his mouth his hanging so far open that I can see the cap he had to have when a Jaffa knocked half his tooth away in a skirmish last year. “Jonas, you ok?” I can’t resist leaning forward and touching a finger to his chin to gently close his mouth. “Take your time, kid.”

“You want me to come home with you. To your HOUSE?” Looking like he’s committing the worst kind of blasphemy even saying the words, Jonas shrinks back against his pillows and clutches nervously at the blanket covering his legs. “And stay there?!”

“No, live there.” Despite my anxiously churning nerves, I manage to find some amusement in his reaction. If I’d suggested he should give General Hammond’s head a spit and polish he couldn’t look more horrified. “With me. I’ve had a couple of airmen run over and fix up the old guest room with some of your stuff you left behind when you went away last time and I thought when you’re feeling stronger we could go out and you could choose some stuff that you liked for yourself. New curtains, bedspread, that sort of thing.” I deliberately omit the mention of furniture, hoping that by the time he wants to start re-decorating we’ll be sharing the one room and shopping for double wardrobes and a queen-sized bed instead. “It’ll be nice. Cosy.”

“Cosy?” Jonas blinked at me. “In your *house*?”

“No, Jonas, in *our* house. That we’ll share. A home.” I force myself to be patient with him and remind myself that he’s been sick and completely unaware that his crusty commanding officer is boots over ass in love with him. “We could even get some fish.”

For some reason he looks even more alarmed. “I don’t want to go fishing!”

Oh cripes, this is going so very badly. “I don’t mean to catch, Jonas.” I sigh and try to hang onto my reassuring expression. “I mean for you to look at. Y’know, take care of.”

“Oh.” He blinks at me again. “In your house?” I restrain myself, barely, from slapping him upside the head and nod as he tilts his head to one side in consideration and darts his eyes up at the sea of floating foil above his bed. “Can I bring my balloons?”

********************************

And I must say the move went very well. Hammond gave the whole team a week’s downtime and the moment Janet signed off the release papers for him we packed up all his stuff and hustled him out of the mountain. It took three times as long as usual as everyone we met wanted to speak to Jonas and tell him how happy they were he was home, but eventually all of SG1 and Janet made it to the surface and split up into our separate cars to head for my house. I took Jonas, and the lead, in my Jeep and Daniel and Teal’c came behind me with Sam and Janet behind them. We’d arranged to have Jonas’ balloons dropped off later in the day in a base truck as no one wanted to risk driving the fifteen miles to my house trying to peer through a foil crowded car. 

Jonas was pretty quiet as we drove away from the base and I kept a covert eye on him, slightly worried that his colour had drained leaving him pale and fragile looking as we made our way down the mountain road. His head was lolling against the passenger window before we hit the public road and I pulled over and waved down Janet when I realised that he was unconscious. She looked him over and assured me that it was just the excitement of leaving the base and some residual effects of his stressful few days and the best thing we could do, would be to let him sleep as much as he could. Daniel dug out a blanket from his trunk and I carefully wrapped it around my dozing passenger before we all took off again, eager to get him home and into bed as quickly as I could. In a non-biblical sense, of course.

When Jonas woke up an hour later we had to deal with a brief moment of panic when he freaked at waking up in a strange room but then he settled quite happily into his new home and enjoyed a happy afternoon surfing the weather channels and making a list with Daniel of all the places on the planet with the most extreme weather so they could visit. Geeks.

The guys started trickling away at early evening time and left me alone with Jonas for the first time in over six months. I found myself hovering outside his room nervously for nearly half an hour before I plucked up the courage to go in and found him cuddled up under the comforter sound asleep and clutching the book of famous paintings that Carter had presented him with that afternoon. I crossed to the side of the bed and looked down on him, face relaxed and his skin slightly flushed with sleep and wondered once again just when I’d managed to fall in love with this kid that you can’t shut up half the time and can be even more annoying than Daniel and Carter combined when he’s on a roll. 

I mean, let’s face it, it certainly wasn’t love at first sight. Ok, being honest here, I hated his guts. Come on, the guy was at least part way responsible for the ‘death’ of my best friend, that’s not something you can just overlook. But then he started to grow on me. He certainly took orders better than Daniel ever did and he also had the kind of gung-ho spirit that really helped to keep you alive when you were a member of the SGC’s most active team. He got on with *everyone*, and I mean EVERYONE, and pretty soon it seemed ludicrous that I’d ever tried to get through my days without a grinning alien going into raptures over whatever he was experiencing for the first time at that particular moment. 

I don’t know when I realised that I was in love with him, it’s not like I have a lot of spare time to moon over my love interests what with constantly saving the galaxy and all, but I do know that despite my happiness at Daniel returning home I was almost crippled with misery when Jonas announced he was going back to his home planet. I stood in the gate room as he tossed me that damn salute and wanted nothing else than to grab him and kiss him breathless and never, ever, let him go. But I didn’t. I stood there with a damn fool grin pasted on my face and watched what might have been my last chance of happiness step through the Stargate and put light years between us. And I think we all know how well that worked out.

But now he’s back and he’s safely where I can keep an eye on him. His hair’s getting a little crusty under his bandage from his op because Janet says he has to wait at least another couple of days to shower properly and he’s still a little on the skinny side, but he’s recognisably my Jonas. And this time I’m keeping him. I reach down and gently pull the heavy art book from under his folded arms and then carefully smooth out his blankets over him before backing away from the bed and snapping out the bedside lamp. Yep, he’s back and no matter what happens between us at least I can go to my grave with the satisfaction that he’s where he belongs. And the satisfaction that they’ll finally give me something besides bananas and ice cream for my dessert in the commissary. God, I’ve missed jello.

***************************

  
  


I don’t know what wakes me on the last night before SG1 report back for duty and I lay for a few minutes listening for anything out of the ordinary in the house. Nothing jumps out at me, in my line of work always a plus, but I can’t shake the niggling feeling that something isn’t quite right. And I didn’t get to this stage in my long and eventful career by ignoring my gut instincts. I don’t bother with the lights as I slip from my bedroom, just pad silently down the hall towards Jonas’ room and then nearly go into cardiac arrest when the faint light of the moon through the uncurtained windows lets me see I’m missing one Kelowran. Again.

Ok, keep calm, O’Neill. He’s in the bathroom. I check the bathroom. No, he’s not in there. Huh. Ok, maybe a little quiet nervousness as a prelude to some truly spectacular panicking might be allowed under the circumstances. Doing a pretty good job of keeping myself under control and not giving into the urge to bellow his name I force myself to thoroughly check the rest of the upper level before I head down the stairs. I even checked under the bed in case he’d rolled off and got himself stuck underneath it. Hey, it could happen!

There are no lights on downstairs and I’m just about to phone Carter, Daniel, the Lord God Almighty himself so I can share some of the alarm now wrapping its greasy coils around my heart when I catch a slight movement on the couch from the corner of my eye. “Jonas?” The huddled figure starts and slips off the edge of the cushion he’s perched on with a muffled exclamation. “Jonas, you ok?” I hurry across to the couch and find a crumpled alien lying on the floor and staring up at me reproachfully in the moonlight. “What are you doing sitting down here in the dark?”

“I couldn’t sleep.” Looking annoyed, and just a little embarrassed, he grips the couch and hauls himself up. “I’m not tired.”

“O-kaay.” Thoroughly mystified, I heroically ignore the way the muscles play along his arms as he lifts himself up and then watch in bemusement as he pushes past me and heads for the stairs. “Hey, where are you going?”

“Back to bed.” I frown at the desolate undertone of his voice and watch as he pads away from me. “Sorry I woke you, sir.” And that’s it. Off he goes without any other explanation. The hell he does.

I follow him up the stairs and instead of walking past his doorway onto my own room as he clearly expects, I follow him inside and shut the door firmly behind me. He freezes for a moment and then turns to look at me with surprise all over his cute little face. “Sir?” 

“Jonas, we’ve been over this, when we’re not at work then you call me Jack. I’m not spending the next god knows how many years living in this house with you feeling like I’m on permanent duty.” I ignore the stunned expression on his face to take his arm and guide him back to his bed. One quick shove to his shoulders and he’s bouncing on his ass as I grab his ankles and stuff them under the comforter. “Christ, your skin’s like ice, how long have you been down there?” I plump up his pillows and then push him back to rest on them before sitting down and fixing him with a stern look. “Ok, what’s up?” The look on his face as he avoids my eyes turns my spine to jello and I find myself reaching instinctively for his hand to give him some kind of comfort. And I’d like to remind anyone who might be thinking the word ‘sap’ at this point that I have a whole armoury of zats and I know how to use them. *All* of them.

“I just couldn’t sleep.” Although the tone of voice is unpromising, I can’t help but notice that the hand I’m currently holding curls tightly around my own as they lie on the bed. “I’m fine now. Jack.”

“Sure you are, kid.” My thumb seems to have decided to act independently of my brain and is now rubbing comforting circles on the back of his hand but in the near pitch black of his room it seems ok. The moon is our only witness and unless Thor’s up there recording all this for posterity I don’t think we have to worry about being seen. “You can tell me if something’s bothering you. I’m no Daniel or Carter but I can sit pretty still and make non-committal noises with the best of ‘em.” He tries to laugh but it comes out as more of a sob. “C’mon Jonas, spill it.”

“Why did you come for me?” The words sound harsh and almost accusatory as he blurts them out into the small room and we both flinch at the unexpected force of them. Seconds later he’s trying to tug his hand from mine and roll away from me. “Sorry, forget I said that. I’m just over-tired, Colonel.”

“Get back here, Jonas.” I let go of his hand in favour of grabbing his shoulder and holding him in place on his pillows. My eyebrows lift as I feel a faint tremor in the muscles under my hands and my fingers relax slightly as I see the look of distress on his face in the moonlight. “Look, if we’re going to do the deep and meaningful talk can I at least put the light on?”

“NO!” Jonas sucks in a breath and I can feel him try to squirm away from me again.

“Ok, ok, no light!” He stops trying to wriggle away and just lies there watching me warily. “No light, Jonas, ok?” His head moves fractionally in a nod and I hesitantly let go of him. “We came for you because we missed you. Hell, the whole goddamn base missed you. You’ve got a lot of friends at the SGC, kid.”

Jonas eyes uncertainly me for a few seconds. “People have been very…kind.”

I snort. “’People’ have been very *insane*. You wouldn’t believe the shit the team’s had to put up with because we let you go. I tell ya, Jonas, one more day of looking at a banana and that damned flavourless white goop masquerading as ice-cream and I’d have lost it and zatted the entire commissary staff.”

“Oh.” He seems to shrink into himself on the bed and his head turns away from me again. “I see.”

Huh? He does? I wrack my brain frantically for whatever it was I said that now has him looking like I’ve just kicked a kitten and come up with nothing. Big fat nada. “Yeah. I’m pretty sure that the gate techs have been trying to kill me every time I’ve shipped out this past month. And we don’t even wanna go into what Janet’s been putting us through in the Infirmary.” I didn’t think it was possible but he’s actually managing to shrink even further down in size. I’m obviously doing something wrong here. Think O’Neill, think!

“I’m sorry you’ve had to put up with that. I could talk to people at the base and then ask the General for a transfer to another team. I’m pretty sure he’d let me.” WHAT? I’m actually lost for words at his quiet mumble and it takes a good minute before I’m able to respond.

“WHAT?” Ok, so I never said it was going to be a particularly *intelligent* response. “You think we went and dragged your ass back across the galaxy just for you to go join some other team?” My hands are reaching for him before I realise what I’m doing and the next thing I know I’m grabbing him off the bed and hauling him up to stare furiously into his startled eyes. “You’re going *nowhere*!” 

Breathe, O’Neill, breathe. He’s got to have a physical tomorrow before Janet clears him for light duties and if the poison dwarf finds your paw prints all over his smooth skin there’s not an alien technology in the entire known universe advanced enough to heal you after she’s done with you. I force my fingers to loosen slightly and make a conscious effort not to growl when I open my mouth to speak. “Jonas, we came for you because we want you with *us* not some other goddamned unit.”

He ducks his head to hide his face from me. “But you’ve already got Doctor Jackson, you don’t need me as well.”

Ok, screw the physical. My hands clench on his shoulders so hard I *know* that I’m leaving incriminating evidence behind but I don’t care. “Jonas, you are NOT interchangeable with Daniel! He’s great and we all love him but he’s not *you*.” I remind myself he’s had surgery in the last few days and just stop short of shaking him to make him look up and instead take one of my hands off his shoulder and transfer it to his chin. “He could never be you.” He stares at me speechlessly as I hold his chin up and make him look at me. “SG1 was a five man team from the moment you first went through the gate with us and just because it took us a while to get all the members on the same plane of reality and planet doesn’t mean we didn’t all *know* it.”

“But you let me leave.” His superior mind is going a mile a minute in that recently scrambled head and his face is twisted in puzzlement as he watches me cautiously. “You all said goodbye when Doctor Jackson came back.”

“Because we thought that was what you *wanted*, Jonas!” My hands are now kneading his shoulders as he seems to be so shocked by my declaration that he couldn’t move his head if his life depended on it. “If you’d have said one word to make us think otherwise we’d have done anything up to, and including, abducting you and hiding you out at my cabin to make you stay. Any one of us at the base was just waiting for you to say you didn’t want to leave and we would have done whatever it took to keep you with us.”

“Oh.” His shoulders droop under my hands and he gives me a lopsided smile. “I was waiting for you to ask me to stay.”

“Well, just so there’s no further misunderstanding, if you try to leave again you *know* that the SF’s have got orders to zat first and ask questions later, right?” I’m rewarded by the small smile growing until there’s no need for artificial light in the room because Jonas’ grin is flooding every corner with an almost blinding radiance. 

“Ok.” His hands slide up to wrap around my wrists where my hands are still holding his shoulders. “Thank you.” My breath quickens as I feel the pads of his thumbs scrape across the skin of my inner wrists and I hope to God I’m not imagining the sudden look of shy yearning on his face. “For everything.” I narrow my eyes and squint, hoping that will somehow help me see him better. Why, oh why did I not insist on putting the damn light on? 

“Jonas…” My hands are drifting from his shoulders to slide around the nape of his neck and into his hair. “That’s not the only reason I came after you.” He’s not pulling away from my hands; instead his mouth is falling slightly open as he leans into my touch. “It’s not all to do with the SGC.”

“It’s not?” His voice is a husky whisper and his hands have left my wrists so he can brace himself on the mattress to scoot closer to me. “Really?”

I shake my head at his hopeful question and tilt my head forward until our lips are just millimetres apart. “No. There was something else as well.” This is it, Jonas, last chance to get the hell away from me before I do what I’ve been dreaming about every night for what feels like forever. He’s not moving away from me just sitting still under my hands and waiting. I hesitate for another second before I lean forward and close the last gap between us. He’s warm and soft under my mouth and tastes faintly of toothpaste but there is no hesitation as his lips part beneath mine and he willingly follows where I lead him as I take his mouth with my own. I keep it light and a tight hold on my instinctive reaction to haul him close and savage the soft flesh being offered so openly to me but we’re both still gasping for breath when I eventually pull back and look in his dazed eyes. “Ok?”

“Yes, sir.” He smiles in apology at my pained wince. “Sorry. *Jack*. I meant to say, Jack.”

“Jonas, you know you don’t have to do this, right?” I tilt my head forward to rest against his and stroke the soft skin on his neck. “You’ll have a home here with me as long as you want it. I don’t want you to feel that…”

“I dreamt of you at night on Kelowna.” The hurried confession stops me dead in my tracks and I pull back in surprise as he babbles on. “Even when that thing was in my head I used to dream of you and I being together like this. I couldn’t understand why I still cared for you so much when I knew you hated me but I couldn’t make myself stop dreaming about you when I slept.”

“I didn’t hate you, Jonas.” I swear, if I weren’t in love with him before then I’d be falling like debris from a mothership that SG1 had just blown up at the earnest look on his face. “I missed you all the time and I was pretty ticked that you left me without looking back, but I didn’t hate you.” We’re both grinning like idiots as I finish speaking and then our mouths are searching each other out again for another *way* overdue bout of tongue action. And, oh man, what a tongue this guy has.

The next time we come up for air we’re sprawled on the bed with me braced over him and one of his thighs rubbing restlessly at my crotch. God, I hope Thor’s nowhere in the vicinity because now is NOT the time to decide he absolutely has to have me go and save the damn galaxy again. Just in case I roll to the side and pull Jonas with me to wrap my arms around him so if I’m going then I can at least make sure he’s going with me. “We should slow down.” My voice has been reduced to a barely audible growl as his hands roam restlessly over my chest and back and he nuzzles at my throat. “We shouldn’t rush into anything.”

“Why?” Jonas sounds a little husky himself and I grin at the petulant note in his voice that I just *know* is accompanied by a pout of that adorable mouth. “I feel *fine* and it’s not like I haven’t done this before.” Whoa. SO didn’t see that one coming.

“It isn’t?” I manage to detach his lips from my neck and twist my head to stare down at him. “This isn’t your first time?”

Jonas raises an eyebrow in a manner very reminiscent of Teal’c at his most annoying and sighs. “Jack, I may be inexperienced in a lot of Earth’s ways but I’m not a complete innocent. I’ve had relationships before. With *both* sexes.”

“Oh.” I can’t think of anything to say. Gotta admit I’m a little disappointed that I’ve missed that particular first time with him. “I see.”

“I mean, I’m not exactly up to the same standard as the people on the Spice Channel or anything, but I’m no child in the forest.” Huh? Oh, right, he means babe in the woods. Cute. Meanwhile Jonas is warming to his theme. “I definitely know what I’m doing and I don’t think I’ve ever had any complaints, although I have only had a few partners and admittedly there isn’t always a lot of time to compare notes when we’ve all got our clothes sorted out and back on, but…”

“WHAT?!” Now completely shocked, I twist until he’s on his back and I’m looming over him and then I catch the muffled snigger as he tries to keep a straight face at my, no doubt, pop eyed expression. “That was NOT funny.”

“Oh, yes, it was.” Shaking with laughter, Jonas winds his arms around my neck and pulls my face down to his. “I thought you were going to bust a blood vessel.” He nibbles at my lips and smiles hopefully at me. “I promise I know what I’m doing and that you aren’t taking advantage of me, Jack. I may be younger than you but I’m my own man and you aren’t forcing me to do anything that I don’t want to do.” 

Don’t bet on it, kid. That little number you just pulled took five years off an already shaky lifeline and I am *so* gonna get my revenge. Just remember me when you find yourself inexplicably stuck on the rota for latrine cleaning for the next month. I have the power and I’m not afraid to abuse it! He sighs again as I still find myself hesitating and then shifts slightly before tilting his hips up to meet mine and all the evidence I need that he wants this is suddenly right there pressing up against me. Well he-llooo, Jonas. 

“Please, Jack?” Those hips stop just pressing and now start moving in slow, insistent circles. “Please?” Have I mentioned I have zero self-control in certain situations? Ask any megalomaniac alien I’ve run across in the past few years. Sometimes it’s all I can do to wait until I get clear of the room before I start blowing things up. And speaking of things blowing….

“My room.” I push myself up and barely manage to yank him to his feet before I start dragging him behind me to the door. “Bed’s bigger.” And just in case you were wondering, that’s a big fat lie. My room comes equipped with lots of little extras like an orthopaedic mattress and an en suite bathroom. Oh yeah, and lube, let’s not forget the lube. No matter how sure I am that Jonas is getting into this with those pretty eyes wide open I’m still confident he hasn’t managed to get his hands on certain essentials that will make this a much more pleasant experience for all concerned. Unless he’s batted his eyelashes at Feretti again and SG2 has gone where no marine has gone before. Officially anyway. Unpleasant pictures suddenly appear in my mind. Jesus, don’t go there, Jack!

We make my room without another technicolour shot of Lou Feretti’s ass appearing in my mind and when we get to the bed I turn to face him, suddenly aware that there is one more thing I need to make clear to my soon-to-be new lover. “Jonas, you know when we’re on the base we can’t tell people that we’re together, right? It’s like me wanting to date Carter or Janet but…”

His warm fingers touch my mouth and his face stares solemnly up at me. “But worse because we’re two men?” He nods. “Don’t worry, Jack, I won’t tell anyone.”

The hell with THAT plan. “Jonas, if it was just us that would be affected then I’d be taking out a full page ad in the base newsletter.” I slip my hands around his waist and tug him forward until he’s flush against me. “I have to think of the base and what certain people could do with the information if they found out about us.” I bend my head and brush the softest of kisses over his ear. “But there’s also no way I’m going to hide what we have like a dirty little secret from our family and friends. We’ll get the guys, Janet and Hammond over this weekend and make an announcement, ok? I want the people that matter to know we’re together.” A sudden thought strikes me. “Unless you don’t want to. Do *you* want to keep us secret?”

“No.” Jonas has his head buried in the curve of my neck and he shakes it emphatically even as his arms wind around me and he presses even closer. “No, I don’t want to hide either.”

“Sweet.” And speaking of sweet…my hands have somehow drifted from his waist to his ass and I find myself with twin handfuls of some *very* succulent flesh, I squeeze experimentally and he bucks forward to mash our groins together once more. And I’m rampaging around the galaxy insisting that there are no Gods when the proof of their existence is right there in my bedroom with me? O’Neill, sometimes you really are a complete moron. 

“Kiss me, Jonas.” His face comes up, he presses his mouth to mine eagerly and there’s suddenly no need to say anything else because all I can focus on is the feel and taste of him *finally* in my arms. We fall back on the bed and I’m happy to lay with him on top of me as those capable, eager hands get busy delving under my t-shirt and discovering previously unchartered territory as my own equally busy hands shove under the thin cotton vest he’s wearing and stroke over his back and then down to his flexing ass. His mouth is hot and wet and my whole body bucks as his lips and teeth drag over the pulse point in my neck sending a bolt of almost painful lust down to my groin. I pull insistently at his vest and somehow manage to get it over his head and then my hands and lips are streaking over his smooth chest as I settle in for a little discovering of my own.

I last under a minute before I can’t control the urge to roll him beneath me and I hear a surprised whoof of air above my head as he finds himself flat on his back and my head swooping down to latch onto one of his flat nipples as my hands skim over his stomach and under the waist band of his cotton jammie bottoms to find him hot and so, so ready for me and my desperate touch. His hands, that were just starting to recover from their surprise at being flung on his back and were getting busy again, suddenly go boneless and slip off my shoulders as I rub my thumb gently over his tip and his back arches as I do it again but this time making sure to give his length a firm squeeze as I do so. 

A choked gasp, another helpless buck of his hips and he’s all mine to do with as I please as I continue to mercilessly work him until I feel the tell-tale tremors start in his thighs and then I do what I’ve been wanting to do for so long that it almost feels like I haven’t lived a day in my life without the constant niggle at the back of my mind. I take my hand from him, bend my head and open my mouth and I taste Jonas. 

All the way, straight down and the scream from the head of the bed as my tongue drags against him and my teeth scrape over his flesh tells me that he was as unprepared for the intensity of this experience as I was. He’s literally throbbing in my mouth and I have to grab his hips and hold him down as he tries to scramble away from what seems to be overwhelming sensations but I don’t let up sucking and massaging him with my tongue for an instant and another breathless wail is the only warning I receive before he explodes in my mouth and I’m swallowing as fast as I can as he shoots everything he has down my throat.

He lies on the bed gasping for air and I take advantage of the fact that he can’t move as I strip his cotton jammies from his legs to leave him naked and defenceless as I kiss my way back up his unresisting body before claiming his slack mouth in a bruising kiss. There is little or no response and I become mildly concerned that I’ve broken him before the weak scrabbling at my back alerts me to the fact that he’s trying to get his arms round me in an embrace but he’s currently too wasted with pleasure to manage it. I plant another hard kiss on him as I find I *really* like the normally hyper Jonas too weak to even speak and then roll on my back to bring him with me and cuddle his still shuddering body against mine. “You ok?” One hand cups his head and tweaks gently on his hair as the other sweeps wide soothing circles over the damp skin of his back. “Jonas?”

“Yes.” He buries his face against the base of my throat and tries to wriggle even closer to me. “It was never like that in my dreams. That was…”

“Intense?” I grin stupidly up at the dark ceiling and mentally pat myself on the back in congratulation. Oh yeah, you’ve still got it, O’Neill.

“Scary.” The grin falls off my face at the hesitant word and my hands still on his skin. “I’ve never been so overwhelmed before.”

Way to make me feel like a dirty old man, Jonas. “You know I’d never do anything to hurt you, right?” There’s a very strained silence. “Right?”

“Yes.” But the tone of voice only says ‘I think so.’

“Jonas, look at me.” I try to turn my head and then when he stubbornly refuses to raise his face I shift so we’re lying side by side and he has no choice but to look at me as our noses touch. “This isn’t a sudden thing for me. I’ve had feelings for you for a long time and I might have gotten a little carried away trying to show you how much you mean to me.” He lies still in my arms and just looks back at me and I realise I’m gonna have to go all the way and tell him everything. Jesus, there’s never an inter-galactic crisis around when you want one. Damn snakeheads. 

“Jonas, I love you. As in I’m *in* love with you. All the way in love with you and I probably will be for as long as I can manage to keep us both alive.” A small hiss of breath is his only response and I tentatively start to stroke the hair back from his temple. “I’ve only ever loved three men like this in my entire life. The guy that made me wise up to all the delights of the mano e mano thing, a man that died when I served in Iraq and now you. I don’t do this with men unless I am very *very* sure that I love them the way you should when you risk everything that matters for them.”

“Oh.” I can feel him start to relax against me again and he turns his head into my hand. “So this isn’t just a convenience thing for you?” I think the outraged splutter from me is enough to convince him never, EVER, to say that to me again. If it’s not then the hand that was previously tenderly stroking his cheek and is now gripping his face hard enough to have his eyes popping in his head in shock is a pretty big clue. “Jack! I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

“I love you, Jonas. Try and remember it.” He gives me a jerky nod and then works his jaw disbelievingly from side to side when I release his face and fall onto my back to stare up at the ceiling once more.

There’s a silence of some minutes before his face appears slowly in my line of vision and he peers down at me. “Are you still mad at me?” I grunt and refuse to return the smile he gives me. “Would it help if I said I’m in love with you too?”

And suddenly he has my undivided attention. “Are you likely too?”

“Yup.” A genuine, light-up-a-pitch-black-room Jonas Quinn grin almost blinds me and he leans down to kiss me. “If fact I’d say it’s almost a definite.” He props himself up on one elbow and his other hand starts to walk it’s way down my suddenly tense stomach. “Everything seems to make a lot more sense now that I’m not alone in the whole love situation.” His face screws up thoughtfully. “You know, for all the time people on Earth spend obsessing about relationships you’d think someone, somewhere, would tell you it’s not always a pleasant feeling to fall in love. Sam certainly didn’t mention that I’d spent months feeling like I was going to throw up and have to cope with sweating palms every time I got near the person I wanted when she told me all about dating.” 

Is my boy romantic or what? Completely ruins a very promising time in the sack by thinking I’m just using him for his admittedly hot body and then tells me I make him want to toss his cookies every time I get near him. 

And suddenly I am *so* not caring as his hand closes around the contents of my own jammies and I jerk as he begins to stroke me firmly. He dips his head and captures my mouth with his as his hand starts to move a little faster and I’m suddenly seeing where he was coming from few minutes ago when he was splayed helplessly on my mattress. Nope, definitely didn’t see it getting this extreme between us first time out of the gate. Pardon the pun.

His mouth is so hot and wet and his tongue is now thrusting against mine in rhythm with his pumping hand and I cannot tell you just what effect this is having on my already precarious control. Seriously, I really can’t. All that seems to make sense in my world at the moment is Jonas’ slightly callused palm rubbing and flexing against my pulsing flesh and his tongue battling with mine in the depths of my gasping mouth. Jesus! My hands are roaming all over his torso and then he’s pulling his mouth from mine and bucking against my thigh as I slip a finger into the crease between his buttocks. Encouraged by the response first time out, I do it again and mentally give a resounding cheer for younger male lovers because there’s something long and hard pressing against me as he shudders and shakes with reaction and I *know* it’s not his sidearm! 

“Jack!” His voice is harsh with lust and shock as I rub in teasing circles around his opening and his hand clenches almost painfully around me as I exert just the smallest amount of pressure and feel his body give before me. “Jack, what are you doing?”

Uh-oh. The hand that is not currently trying to make my oh, so subtle way inside him goes down to clamp on his hand that is doing such tormenting things to my self-control and holds him still. “Jonas…” I clear my throat and try again. This time I’m shooting for caring and concerned lover and not practically-homicidal-crazed-sex- predator on the edge. “Jonas, I thought you said you’d done this before.” 

“I have.” His body is still undulating against me but I have a sudden nasty suspicion he has no idea what he’s so desperately searching for. “I’ve just never done *that*.” His ass pushes back against my hand and the softness of his buttocks is flattened against my fingers and palm. “But I think I want to.”

Oh man, why me? I ask you, have I really been such a bad person over the years that I deserve this? I know I was a little ticked before when he so loftily informed me that he wasn’t exactly a newcomer to the manly side of the bedroom Olympics but I got over it pretty quickly when I realised that it meant I could look forward to nailing him to the mattress without worrying about calming any pesky virginal qualms. I tell ya, somewhere in the cosmos there’s a hell full of snakeheads that I’ve blown to shit all laughing their wriggling little asses off at me. Possibly with Apophis leading the ‘na-na-na’ section. Crap.

“Jack?” Jonas is trying to shake off my restraining hand on his wrist and go back to his previous activity of driving me insane. Don’t sweat it, kid. Trust me when I say you’ve accomplished that very nicely just by opening your mouth and asking another one of your innocent damn questions. Goddamn it.

“Jonas, stop a minute.” I ignore the plaintive moan as I pull my hand away from his butt and roll until I’m once again braced above him. “What exactly did you mean earlier when you were experienced in all this? Be VERY specific.”

He tries to stretch up to capture my mouth once again but when I move back out of reach gives an annoyed sigh and thumps his head back on the pillows. “I’ve been with other men.” He obviously catches the look on my face in the moonlight and wisely continues with less of the attitude and more of the requested specifics. “Two men. We kissed and touched and we had oral sex. Like you did to me.”

Oh yeah, no doubt about it. Apophis is leading the ‘na-na’s’ and Hathor is assembling a cheer squad to root for little ol’ innocent Jonas and his incredibly effective O’Neill disabling technique. They’re probably already working on way to get this new info over to their more alive snakey buddies. Don’t worry about recruiting thousands of new Jaffa, guys! All ya gotta do to take that grey haired bastard out of the equation is get him hard enough to pound nails into wood and then drop a naked Kelowran on him with no idea of what comes next. He’ll never see it coming. In *all* senses of the word. 

“Aw, hell.” I lean forward to touch my head to his as I close my eyes and force myself not to curl up in a frustrated ball and howl incoherently into a pillow. “Jonas, are you telling me you’re a virgin?”

“No.” By now sounding distinctly puzzled, I feel Jonas shake his head against mine and push worriedly against my shoulders to try and raise me up. “I told you, I’ve been with both sexes.”

“And you, ah…penetrated the women, right?” Oh God, please say yes, Jonas. PLEASE!

“Of course.” Now moving rapidly past puzzled and into just plain offended, Jonas pushes harder against my shoulders and wriggles beneath me. “What do you *think* I did with them?” Jonas, at this particular moment, I really couldn’t begin to say. Ok, deep breath, Jack. Take the bull by the horn. Hopefully.

“That’s what I wanted to do to you, Jonas.” I open my eyes and raise my head to try and see his face in the dim light. “Penetrate you.”

“I know.” Jonas nods in agreement and smiles in confusion. “And I want you to.” Oh Christ, put it together kid. Let’s get that oversized brain thinking here! I rock my hips against him and let him feel the hard fact of exactly what I want to penetrate him with and the smile slowly melts off his face. “With THAT?” He looks like he’s going to pass out on me as I rock my hips again and the object in question presses hard against him. “Sir, that’s never gonna fit!” 

So, on the upside, I no longer have to worry about Apophis and the rest taunting me as they’ve all laughed themselves unconscious at the look of sheer terror on Jonas’ face as he peers incredulously down between our bodies. And he’s so traumatised he’s gone back to calling me sir. Yup, this is fast turning into the first time from hell. Anytime Thor wants to beam me up is just fine by me.

Ok, first things first. “Jonas, it’s Jack, NOT sir, ok?” He’s frozen beneath me like any sudden movement is going to unleash the awesome power of an uncontrolled O’Neill all over his untouched ass and, unless I’m much mistaken, it looks like he might be starting to hyperventilate as well. For cryin’ out loud, Thor, make with the beaming already! 

“And you need to calm down.” I roll off him and pull his rigid body into me, sighing regretfully as close proximity reveals the fine upstanding eagerness of a few moments before has been cruelly replaced by Mr Squidgy who seems to making a very spirited attempt to actually crawl up inside his body it’s so eager to get away from me. My hands go to work once more at rubbing and soothing his skin and I whisper comforting nonsense under my breath, as he lies rigid against me. Well, *most* of him rigid anyway.

We lie there for ages, me stroking and Jonas lost in a nightmare of penetration scenarios no doubt, until finally I feel the slightest give in his body and then he’s relaxing into me again and rubbing his face against my shoulder in time with the strokes of my hand on his back. “If I let you won’t that make me…I mean, I’ll be the woman, won’t I?” 

I knew all those years in Special Ops would come in handy someday, that’s got to be the only reason I don’t jerk clean off the bed at his cautious question and land in an hysterical heap on the floor. I bite my lip until I’m absolutely sure that I won’t let rip with a belly laugh that will definitely guarantee I’ll be finishing this night alone and then turn my head to brush a kiss over his ruffled hair. “No, Jonas, it won’t make you the woman. We definitely have the edge on them in this department.” I tighten my arms around him and kiss him again as he snuggles against me slightly reassured by my firm answer. “I’d let you do it to me, but you really need to know exactly what you’re doing when you attempt it and the only way find out is to show you.”

“Oh.” You can almost hear him thinking this through. “Does it hurt?”

THOR!!!

When it becomes obvious the little grey bastard is *so* not tuned to Radio Jack tonight, I sigh and prepare myself to send Jonas freewheeling back into his personal pit of terror once more. “It can do, especially if it’s not done right.” I pause, but he doesn’t seem to be making any attempt to beat me off with the nearest heavy object so I plunge on. “The first time is always a little…uncomfortable…to start off with, but if you do it right then it can be like nothing you’ve ever felt before in your life.”

Another silence stretches between us and just when I think my soothing hands have soothed a little too much and he’s drifted off to sleep, he shifts and cuddles closer. “Do you like it?”

“Yes, Jonas, I do.” My hand drifts up from his back and tangles in his hair as I consider just how long it has been for me since I felt that particular pleasure. “A lot.”

“Ok.” I can’t help my grin as I feel him brace himself and mentally commend his soul, and ass, to my keeping. “If you want to, I’d like to try.” Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the Little Kelowran That Would.

“Jonas, I’m not going to make you do anything you’re not comfortable with, ok? It’s a very intimate and personal thing you’re asking for and if you’re not ready for it, emotionally or mentally, it could get very messy. The trust issues alone…”

“I trust you, Jack.” His head makes it out of his hideaway in the crook of my neck and he finally looks me full in the face. “You said you wouldn’t hurt me and I believe you. I want you to be my first. Please, Jack?” Ah, hell. It’s a better man than me that could resist that pleading voice.

“Ok.” If I’m gonna do this, then I’m gonna do it right. I don’t make any move to immediately mount him and pound him through the bed as he’s obviously expecting from the instinctive tensing of his muscles, but instead continue to stroke and pet him until he is once again relaxed. Once I’m sure he’s ok again I bring one hand up to tilt his face to mine and start a series of soft, patient kisses that have him straining for more as I deliberately refuse to deepen them and instead just concentrate on getting him worked up to his previous happy state. My hands are getting a little more insistent now as I feel him start to harden against me and I move us until he’s on his back and then start a trail of kisses down his throat as I find a small, hard nipple and begin to lightly pinch and roll it between my fingers. He starts to make a very encouraging noise in the back of his throat as my mouth moves damply down his neck and across his chest to start licking at his other nipple and I give a mental cheer as the insistent poking that has started against my thigh tells me he’s once more raring to go.

And he’s not one to remain idle either. Displaying that strong team player mentality that so endeared him to me in the first place, Jonas has finally decided to do something about the fact that I’m still clothed and is easing my jammies off my hips and cupping and stroking what he’s uncovered with enthusiasm and it’s all I can do not to thrust mindlessly in his hands and forget about all the messy initiation business until tomorrow. He wasn’t lying when he said he had experience in this, as his nimble fingers and the palm of one hand that is pressing and rolling my balls are fast reducing me to an incoherent mass of sensation and lust and it’s with great regret that I pull back and instead head south to do that thing with my mouth that was such a big hit last time. 

One of the main advantages that my particular lifestyle choices have given me is that I can simultaneously orally stimulate the necks of willing aliens and fumble in my beside cabinet for a tube of lube without said willing alien noticing anything out of the ordinary. Gotta love Colonels who know how to multi-task. I pause before taking him into my mouth to pull off my clothes and make sure I can get what I need from the tube hidden in the blankets by his thigh and then it’s open season on Jonas as I lick slowly and deliberately up the very impressive erection bobbing against his stomach. 

He’s twisting and turning beneath me once more, but this time it’s in a bid to get me to speed up not slow down. I shamelessly hold him fast in the wetness of my mouth and then smirk to myself as I begin to hum against him and the choked gasp as he arches off the bed tells me I’d better move onto to next part of the plan before he’s once again as limp as a wet noodle. While Jonas is occupied with my vibrating tongue and lips I manage to flip the top on the tube and squeeze a small amount of cold, thick liquid onto my palm. I slow down the vibrations on Jonas as I wait for it to heat up and then liberally coat one finger and coax his legs apart with my hands. 

Jonas is so far gone he doesn’t even notice that my hand is now between his thighs and I take my time rubbing and coaxing the skin there until I finally brush my finger over the puckered opening and begin to rub lazy circles against him. He tenses for a moment but I step up the attention with my mouth and pretty soon his legs are stretched so wide apart he’s in danger of doing himself a permanent injury and he’s pushing his butt down against my finger, begging incoherently for me to fill him. 

I make sure that my finger is as slicked up as I can get it and then very slowly I begin to twist my way inside him. The heat is incredible as I breach that tight ring of muscle of the first time and the skin inside is so soft it feels like I’m slipping into pure velvet. I take my time working my way in, making sure to keep it gentle but also making sure that there’s plenty of slow friction to make this as pleasurable an experience as it can be for him. At last I’m in all the way up to the base of my finger and although Jonas is undeniably tenser than he was a few seconds ago, there’s also no real sign of resistance and I smile around the flesh still in my mouth as I push my finger in as far as it will go and give a firm push against the raised nub that should be just about…there! Jonas’ shocked shout bounces off the walls and he bucks hard against my face as I sweep the tip of my finger over his prostate once more and then he’s reduced to babbling incoherently as I begin to massage him like no other Colonel has ever massaged him before.

I raise my head and forget about the oral part of the show as I twist and turn my finger inside him, I really want to see how he looks at this moment and I’m not disappointed. His head is thrashing backwards and forwards on the pillow and even in the weak light coming thorough the windows I can see the muscles straining in his neck and shoulders as he fights against the pleasure I’m giving him. A low moan of frustration is pulled from him as I remove my finger and then he’s writhing against the sheets again as I reapply the lube and slip two fingers inside him. Very carefully I scissor them apart inside him, stretching him slowly and making sure to give the sweet spot inside him just enough attention to keep him wild on the bed beneath me but not enough to let him release all the tension that is wracking his very appealing body.

By the time we get to three fingers and a little more aggressive thrusting, Jonas is pushing against my hand desperately and begging me to finish it, finish him; just to do *something* for pity’s sake because he thinks he can’t take anymore. How wrong can one alien get? 

He’s clenching himself around my fingers as I pull them free, frantic not to lose the sensations that are overloading an already dangerously sensitive body and then he’s gasping with surprise as I flip him onto his stomach and snatch a pillow from the head of the bed to stuff under his twitching hips. There are no words to describe how he looks in the moonlight, ass gleaming and the insides of his spread thighs glistening with traces of the lubricant I have used to ready him for me. I can’t take my eyes off him as I coat myself until I shine with the last of the lube and then carefully spread the cheeks of his ass. He tenses up again as he realises this is the moment of truth, but I’m ready with low whispers of reassurance and gentle touches as I nudge the tip of myself at his opening and he takes several deep breaths as I begin to broach him and feel the conscious effort he makes to relax. The first jolt of heat as I ease inside him is nothing I could have prepared myself for. I’ve been shot by zat, intar, staff weapon; you name it, but nothing could even come close to the feel of Jonas Quinn’s body surrendering to mine as I sink into the hot, tightness of him. I ride out the muffled sounds of not-quite-protest as I stretch him wider than I had previously and my arms are shaking with effort as I fight not to just slam inside and mash those shivering buttocks against my groin as I take my fill of him.

Finally I’m in to the root and we both lay still as we adjust to this intimate new level of our relationship. I brush my lips over the back of his neck as I mutter words of love and encouragement to him and ignore the fact that I am finally where I have been fantasising about for God alone knows how long. Nothing I ever dreamed up when I was alone in my bed and was pounding into my own fist even comes close to what I’m experiencing now. I didn’t take into account the fact that Jonas can’t help but make little breathless moans under my weight and that his skin shivers everywhere my own is touching it. The smell of both our arousals is heavy in the air and I completely failed to take into account just how out of control I would feel at the sensation of him surrounding me and squeezing me like an unrelenting fist. 

I start to rock tentatively against him, alert to any signs of pain or panic in the body beneath me, but he is lax against the mattress, not fighting me but not participating either. That’s cool. I remember my first time and the twin feelings of vulnerability and disbelief that you’re actually letting someone do this to you, that you actually *asked* for it and I know I may be on my own here for a little while longer. He feels softer around me now, less tense and more accepting and my hips jerk a little harder against him as I aim once more for his prostate. It takes another few strokes but finally I manage to hit it straight on and the effect is amazing for both of us. Jonas shudders from head to foot and the already tight muscles that I’m rocking into clutch at me so hard I think I’m going to pop my cork right there and then. And now things get kinda hazy. The restraint that I’m hanging onto by the skin of my teeth is shredding itself as Jonas begins to thrust back against me with little grunts and pants. I slip a hand around one hip to guide him up onto his hands and knees and then reach around to take the long weight of him into my hand and start to stroke him. We’re both shuddering now, hips are bucking harder than either of us really intended but we can’t stop. I’m pushing into Jonas as fast as I can and he’s thrusting forward with every move of my hips to send himself hammering into my waiting hand. 

He goes first with a muffled scream, as his body finally gives and releases itself all over my hand and bedspread and then my head goes back as his muscles shudder around me so tightly it feels like he’s actually going to cut me off at the root. Over and over I feel myself flood into him and I can’t quite stop a hoarse scream of my own as the final helpless spasm seems to rip everything I have out of my balls and leave me more drained than I can ever remember being.

“Jack?” Jonas sounds dazed and breathless and I feel a moments pride that this crusty old Colonel managed to bring him to this state and then I feel mighty stupid when I realise that he’s actually pinned to the mattress beneath my weight and I’m suffocating him. Doh! It takes everything I have left to pull myself away from him with any kind of finesse, but I’m rewarded when he rolls off the shapeless mess that was my pillow and tucks back against me to allow me to wrap him in my arms and spoon my body around him. We lie quietly, listening to each other breathe, one of his hands drifting lightly up and down one of my forearms as I hold him and feel his heart begin to slow in his chest. “I love you.”

The quiet words have me closing my eyes tightly and pressing my face into the back of his head as I try to maintain the kiss ass toughness I’m renowned for the galaxy over, but then I remember that this is Jonas I’m holding and he deserves nothing less than my complete honesty in all things. “I know. I love you too, Jonas.” I snuggle closer and bring my lips to his ear. “Promise me something?” He hesitates fractionally before nodding and I brush a reassuring kiss over the heated skin of his shoulder. “Don’t leave again?” That wasn’t quite what I meant to say and he knows it. The little bastard is waiting for me to say the words. Well fine. Just don’t come crying to me when the full weight of Jonathan O’Neill in love crashes down on you Jonas Quinn and you find yourself drowning and lost under all the pent up emotions and feelings that haven’t been lavished on anyone in so long that I feel like I’m splintering apart just acknowledging they exist. “Don’t leave *me* again?”

“Ok, Jack.” He tangles his fingers with mine and presses a kiss to the back of my hand to seal the bargain. I smile as he shifts slightly to get more comfortable and then just listen to his breath even out as he slips away from me into sleep. I’m aching all over from our decidedly up and down evening and, not to put too fine a point on it, things are a little uncomfortable as fluids start to dry on my skin but I’m so happy I’m considering giving the next snakehead I meet a get out of jail free card just so someone else gets to experience the knock-on effect of me loving Jonas and him loving me right back. The world is looking mighty fine to me as I close my eyes and prepare to join my new lover in sleep. 

Then thirty seconds later I’m pop-eyed with terror as I realise that Janet Frasier is going to be examining Jonas in minute detail in less than ten hours and is going to be only too aware just how he spent his last night of recuperation and rehabilitation. I am *so* dead. Jonas shifts slightly in my arms and murmurs something about flash floods and bananas and an unrepentant grin stretches my face. Yep, so dead, but it was so *so* worth it. All the same, it can’t hurt to put in a call to Thor in the morning. I hear the ass end of the universe is very nice this time of year. 

**The End.**


End file.
